


In An Instant

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [58]
Category: In a Heartbeat (TV 2000)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jamie and Caitie discuss something important.
Relationships: Jamie Waite/Caitie Roth
Series: Finding My Way [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	In An Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: In a Heartbeat  
Title: In An Instant  
Characters: Jamie Waite and Caitie Roth  
Pairing: Jamie/Caitie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Jamie and Caitie discuss something important.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Jon Felson, Steve Reiss and Patricia Green own this show and these characters.  
Words: 161 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Kiss

FMW #58: In An Instant

When graduation ended Jamie turned to Caitie. There was a smile on his lips. They had been best friends for years. Now, hopefully they could be more than that.

Caitie turned back from the others and turned to face Jamie. They had done it, they'd graduated! She was so happy and excited about this new chapter in their lives.

As the light hit Caitie, Jamie knew in an instant what he wanted to do. He'd thought about it and he'd even done something about it. Now was the time to put his plan into action.

He reached out for one of Caitie's hands with one of his own. "I love you, Caitie. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, making each other happy. Will you marry me?"

Caitie leaned in for a kiss and a few moments later when it ended, she nodded. "I love you, too. I can't wait to be your wife, get a place together and start a family."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
